


Howl not for the Moon

by IvvyQueen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Chris is mentioned - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Huntress Claire, I barely had a PlotTM I just wanted werewolf Leon and Claire ok?, Short One Shot, werewolf leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: Claire leaves to check up on a special someone, on the night of All Hallow's Eve. A fuzzy, dog-like special someone.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Howl not for the Moon

Silver rained in streaks, across the night sky. The land had succumbed to the cold, full moon and the northern winds, soil and trees blending together in the darkness and their silhouettes lit up with the slivers of moonlight. 

A dozen bodies, or the many she bothered to count, laid by her feet and all around her. Slaughtered, torn in half, slashed and deformed; their flesh and blood splattered across the trail she halted on. Granted, the bodies were far from human, not like there was much to tell any different other than flayed grey skin and pitch-black guts, but neither of these facts made the scene any more comforting, or any less disturbing.

‘‘Of course they’d pick tonight out of all nights to leave a massacre.’’ She mused, covering her mouth and nose from the putrid stench of blood and bone with her arm. So recent, a small piece of the leather fell from a dead branch, and right in front of her.

‘‘Yep, that won’t haunt me for a while.’’

Her hair shifted and fell over her shoulders, the loose ponytail following her movements as she bent down and picked up the scab with the sharp edge of her arrow, her crossbow resting on her right hand.

Plastered to the wet, bloody skin however, few short hairs. Light and fair, rather thick even for hair from the head. Her nose twisted and scrunched, tossing the scab as soon as the scent made her nauseous and dizzy.

‘‘Fur?’’ 

A hot whiff blown right at her neck, her fingers froze on the trigger. Her weight doubled and settled on her stomach; turning slowly on her feet to find herself, face-to-chest, with blood splattered across the wide chest of a blond, furry creature. 

Giant paws in place for hands and from them, down to his claws and onto the ground, blood still dripped-- far too recent blood, one may add.

‘‘You shouldn’t be here.’’

‘‘And why is that?’’ She tiptoed and inched half a step away from him, her azure gaze reflected into his deep, tired eyes of blue.

‘‘It’s dangerous tonight, but you already know that, don’t you?’’ His question came with a snarl, eyeing the weapon that she so boldly aimed at his throat.

‘‘Have some respect!’’ she shouted in his face. ‘‘You’re a runt for a werewolf, and not overly muscular either. I’ve killed others twice your size.’’

‘‘Hah, then it’s a good thing you won’t need to do that tonight.’’ Lowering himself to meet her eyes better, the werewolf practically crouched. 

‘‘It’s good to see you again, Claire.’’

‘‘Yes, yes. I missed you too, Leon.’’ 

Reaching for his face, her hands caressed his cheeks and she pressed her forehead against his, scratching the underside of his muzzle. ‘‘How have you been holding up?’’

‘‘Pretty good, all things considered. My body doesn’t ache as much and the hunger has calmed down, almost,’’ he smiled, his heavy paws resting on her hips. ‘‘I guess the townsfolk haven’t calmed down?’’

‘‘They still believe you’re the one behind the disasters so, not at all.’’ She chuckled, placing her crossbow back on her belt, taking his hands away to lure him far from the scene, knowing well if somebody saw them there, it’d not end well for either.

‘‘And your brother?’’

‘‘His arm’s fine, and he’s not really that angry anymore.’’

Shaking his head, Leon sat against a dead tree, the redhead sitting closer to him, and resting against his side more than she did against the dry bark. 

‘‘That last part’s hard to believe.’’ He commented.

‘‘You can’t say I didn’t try,’’ taking a kerchief from her pouch, she handed it over for him to clean the blood off his body before it could dry, ‘‘Chris is pretty angry so, I don’t suggest you come by any time soon.’’

His chuckle grew into a hearty laugh, echoing through the woods. ‘‘That sounds more like him, yeah.’’ he mumbled, rubbing the damp cloth over the blood drops, watching it taint pink and red.

‘‘I don’t think he’d be too happy with you doing our work for us, or leaving all those bodies either.’’

‘‘Then tell him to do his job for a change, I try to leave the forest as safe as possible for when you come over.’’ His snout nuzzled against the inner side of her neck, Leon revelling at the soft giggles that came from her glossy lips. ‘‘Will you stay until the night before the next full moon, this time?’’

‘‘I’ll stay until the night after it-’’

‘‘Red-’’

‘‘Oh please, don’t come again with that excuse about how you get even worse during the full moon, I already know it and I don’t care-’’ she placed her finger on his snout, shushing him as soon as she spotted his mouth opening to speak, ‘‘-you end up whining a lot and you know I can’t stand hearing you howl in pain.’’

‘‘Still, Red… Last time it ended up very bad and I’m, admittedly, a bit scared to hurt you?’’ His ears lowered, pulling the woman close against his body, arms wrapping around her torso and moving her bangs away from her face.

‘‘You worry too much, Leon.’’ Her lips trailed kisses on the sides of his face, planted on the places where his fur was shortest. ‘‘Besides, last time it wasn’t exactly screams of pain, so it wasn’t all bad, was it?’’

His hand pushed her face against his chest, glaring at his fluffed up tail, wagging incessantly from side to side.

‘‘Heh, I’ll take that as a yes?’’

His claws threaded against the seams of her clothes. Red, like her flowing locks; white, like her fair skin and rosy cheeks. His eyes focused on hers, wondering how such an icy stare like his could rest forever in her warm, earthly blue.

‘‘L-Leon, I still need to go back to the village for a couple of things, I can’t be going with ripped clothes.’’ Though his caress had been missed greatly, her mind had yet to be clouded by it.

‘‘Then let me kiss you, so you can leave and come back before dawn…’’ His hot breath clashed against her skin and the chill air of the night, mouth drawing closer to hers.

Her eyes drift shut, and his took two seconds longer to do so. Her flustered frown and furrowing of eyebrows, holding his face, fingers running through the light fur of his face and down his chest, to say he longed and yearned for it the past few moons would be an understatement, as much as it’d be his need to save that memory as fresh as humanly possible.

Claire made it clear letting him breathe was not in her plan; latching onto his shoulders and pushing deeper against his mouth, lips pressed gently to his mouth as underneath, his sharp teeth pressed back.

‘‘Great to know my mate missed me this much,’’ he jested, and pressed a couple more on her face, tilting her chin up with his thumb on her chin and his index on her jaw, ‘‘will you leave even so?’’

She returned the gesture, and swiftly untangled herself from his hold, despite his poor attempt at disguising his discontent. ‘‘Yes, there’s many belongings I have yet to take to the house and sadly you cannot go to the village unless you want to end up a house rug.’’

‘‘I suppose…’’

‘‘Now, perk up and stop being such a grump. I’ll be back before you notice!’’ 

‘‘And until then?’’

‘‘Be a good… werewolf, make sure to hide the bodies and get the bedroom ready for us, will you?’’

His teeth shone with the moonlight, a goofy grin, a wagging tail once more and a dreamy nod of his head.

Claire chuckled, and trailed back the same road she used to reach the woods. Not once did she feel the dopey, loving stare leave her shoulders until she was too far for him to see her any longer. The moon well past the middle of the sky, and closer to the horizon with each minute that passed, the silhouette of rock buildings and street lamps lighting the newer path in front.

**Author's Note:**

> **None of the characters here nor the franchise belong to me. This is purely a work of fiction for fun.**


End file.
